amazing spider-man 3
by spiderham2099
Summary: my story for tasm 3
1. Chapter 1

felicia walks into an elevator at oscorp on one of the secret levels of oscorp the AI welcomes her. Then harry gets in the elevator with her.

Ai: welcome to oscorp h-

She mutes the AI,harry doesn't know her last name and she wants to keep it that away.

Harry has been secretly at oscorp since he killed gwen stacy he stays out of sight of all the workers since he is a murder but sneaks around the secret levels and the secret project basement.

harry breaks the quiet

Harry:so have you made your mind up

felicia:about what

harry:don't play games with me felicia you know what, have you consider the offer from to join my team. You've been avoiding him so i without his consent i decided i'd to take matters into my own hands

felicia: i don't know why you two would need an assistant on your villanous team.

harry: we've caught on to your tricks felicia,snooping around oscorp finding dirty details and secrets,afterall you are the one who led me to secret projects.

felicia:i..

harry puts in a key that is used to make the elevator go to secret projects is scared she's not sure what to thinks wow just my luck. the door opens. its the 1st floor of oscorp. not the basement secret projects level.

Haryy:What?!

felicia sees the oppourtunity to flee and bolts for the exit.

Harry was going to yell for security but he can't be seen by workers at oscorp

she was already making it past the exit by the time security noticed her being supscious and also security can kick people out they can't keep her in here against their will. she keeps running until she gets to her apartment. its a really low end crappy apartment. Her father is a rich business man but she doesn't have an finacial help and has recently cut off communications with her father. Once she gets settle in she starts preparing herself for what she needs to do now that she can't go back to oscorp. She makes a new fake identity Felicity Hardy harry only knew her by felicia so going by first and last name should throw him off a little bit she would have to be open about her first and last name have more of an open personality of giving out fake information that they would belive is real about her like her identity but thats not enough harry isn't stupid changing my name won't do anything if he can still recognize me. Felicia or the newly felicty hardy dyes her hair white, she could of just gone with another simple color like blonde or brown or red but if she dyed her hair white harry would mistake her for another old lady also it contradicted what harry thought he knew about felicty he belived she was quite and shy at least at first and having a hair color that stands out like white would contradict everything he "knew' about her.


	2. Chapter 2

peter wakes up instantly as if he just woke up from the worst nightmare his computer was on all last night he looks at the screen and it shows the picture he had of gwen stacy on his computer inthe first movie. he had done what aunt may advised and put all her stuff in a box. but he didn't think about photos on his computer. seeing her face on his computer her right with an uncontrolled tear going down his face he turned to his nightstand and saw his dads briefcase laying on top of his alarm clock and a bunch of other junk.

he got out of bed to examine all the stuff in the briefcase more throughly. last time he discovered rossevelt coins inside the calculator leading him to the rossevelt train, he thought maybe the other items had hidden tips. he belived there had to be more his father left than that video telling him that oscorp was doing bad things to his research. He wondered how come all the clues were from his father but not his mother, they both loved him so she would of wanted to leave something for him but, the further he dug disecting everything in the briefcase even taking things apart he was losing hope and a part of him knew that their was no more clues with that briefcase.

He went to his wall with all the connections he put together with the redtape, he felt that he should continue research what oscorp has been up to but, it hit him that he was doing this out of a vendetta to avenge gwen's death the same anger he has built inside him for not finding ben's killer. Peter is so angry he is mad he is allowing people get away with their terrible acts like letting uncle bens killer walk the streets and oscorp unleashing hell on the city by destroying curt,max, and harry's lives and giving terrible criminals like aleski deadly weaponary but, he knows he knows good deeds are nothing if the intentions are not pure.

He has a flashback of his talk with uncle ben about getting even with flash by humiliating him. Peter can't help but feel as if the tradgedies of his loved ones are the only thing reminding him of the right thing to do. All he knows is no matter what no matter what the cost aunt may does not get hurt none the less get put in harms way. Thats why he is holding back his secret identity still, she's the only thing he has left.

while aunt may has just recenlty begun to get over the stages of grief for her husband, peter needs her help to go threw the process of gwen's death but, she can't quite understand what its like because peter feels responsible for both their deaths. while peter was zoned out thinking deeply about all of this, aunt may opened his door. Peter hurried and shoved the briefcase and stuff under his bed out of sight.

aunt may: thursday the watson's are coming over, i invited them over for dinner.

Peter:watsons?

aunt may: their the new neighbors i was telling you about the other day. They have a daughter about your age named mary jane. It would be nice if you could talk to her since she's new to town and knows nobody it can be scary being a loner with no friends.

aunt may:well i'm going out to go buy some organic eggs. i might be out for a little while call me if you decide to leave the house.

Peter:wait. You're wearing your scrubs. Be honest with me are you taking more hours at the hospital.

aunt may:peter

peter: i'll i've ever asked from you is the truth are you going to work

aunt may: its part time shift, also their is a patient that i've become good friends with is name is jay jameson. i think he might be related to your boss even though his views on spider-man are polar opposite of your crazy boss but, i will also get organic eggs while i'm out so i wasn't really lying. Just not telling the whole truth.

aunt may:well i see you later tonight

peter:bye


	3. Chapter 3: little italy

peter ended up just staying home. He hasn't gone out web swing across the city and fight crime since he took aleski . He ended up going out and web slinging to get all his problems off his mind but he waited at night. peter would have gotten out of the house sooner but he had to wait for aunt may to go to bed she was in the living room watching televison and he didn't want to risk her going to check up on him and for him to be gone. He enjoyed going out swinging at night seeing the city from above lit up at night like a christmas tree. He perched himself up at the very top of the freedom tower. it was really beautiful but, he realized that he should probably look for crime or people who need help since he's hasn't been out in a while. unable to find much crime.

spider-man: i should check out little italy. their isn't much crime going down their so that would be the last place they expect me to be looking

spider-man:who am i kidding, i'm just craving italian food.

spider-man finds agood authentic restraunt that he has eaten at as peter parker before. when he gets their everyone is looking at him weird because he its a nice restraunt where everyone is dressed nice and he is in a skin tight red and blue unitard. He walks up to the person who should sit him down.

worker:we don't want no trouble just take our money and if you're hungry take all of our supplies out back

spider-man:what are you talking about.

spider-man: oh you think cuz the mask i'm gonna rob you. sorry bout that.

worker: i don't think we can serve you

spider-man and the worker get into an arguement until the maager comes out

manager:is their a problem here

spider-man:ah yes this guy is being racist against me because i'm the only red and blue guy in the building and he also is guilty of profiling me as a robber only because i wear a mask.

*spider-man is thrown out of restraunt*

After that spider-man looks around a little bit longer for crime and decides he should head on home since he hasn't really encountered any crime and has only been sucessful at getting kicked out of an italian restraunt. Perks of dual identity. when you are banned from a place you're not banned from a place. He started swinging back in the direction of aunt may's house when he heard the alarm of a jewelry museum go off.


	4. Chapter 4: heist

part 4

Felicia isn't quite sure what her plans are yet. She barely fled from oscorp yesterday, it would be stupid to try to get back into oscorp to continue her espionage on the corrupt company.

felicity:no more oscorp job and no more family both were running corrupt businesses both want me dead for knowing too much

she grabs a week-old newspaper and goes looking through the help wanted section. She about to toss it in the only trash can in the whole apartment when her eye comes across a advertisement for the new jewlery museum.

felicity: I need the money to pay for the necessary equipment to sneak into oscorp. Cat bulgary may not be justified but the cops are bounded by law and the only other person above the law, spider-man, is to busy being a "boy scout" hero.

She set out her dark clothes she picked out to wear. dark skinny jeans, a dark shirt and black jacket and a pair of black 1950's style sun glasses to go unseen in the night and unidentifiable by anyone.

felicity:time to push my luck again as a black cat.

Black cat climbs up the from the fire escape then climbs up the building like a rock mountain. she takesout the survielance cameras with nightvision. she takes all the jewels she can find. She at last sees the main attraction of the musseum. The giant diamond didn't attract her because of its beauty but because she's seen it before. It was donated to the museum from no other than millionare business man Wilson Fisk.

If she took it out from its spot in the museum the display would notice the difference in weight so she decided she could do it indianna jones style. By replacing the jewel with an item of equal weight, she found a paperweight lying around on a desk in another room. she replaced the diamond with the paper-weight. Thanks to beginners luck or black cat's luck the alarm didn't go off.

Unfourtantley that wasn't the only saftey measure set to make sure that diamond isn't stolen. Once she walked out of the room with the diamond an alarm for the building went off.


End file.
